turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Jackson
Andrew Jackson (March 15, 1767 – June 8, 1845) was the seventh President of the United States (1829–1837). He was commander of the American forces at the Battle of New Orleans (1815), military governor of Florida (1821), and eponym of the era of Jacksonian democracy. He was a polarizing figure who dominated American politics in the 1820s and 1830s. His political ambition combined with widening political participation by more people shaped the modern Democratic Party. Renowned for his toughness, he was nicknamed "Old Hickory". As his early career was based in developing Tennessee, Jackson was the first President primarily associated with the frontier. Literary comment Jackson does not appear in any Harry Turtledove work, but is a significant character in William Sanders' "Empire" in the Turtledove-edited Alternate Generals II. Andrew Jackson in Joe Steele President Joe Steele frequently quoted Andrew Jackson during the early days of his own presidency. Whenever a court decision (Supreme or otherwise) went against him, Steele would echo Jackson's reported response to the Worcester v. Georgia decision, "John Marshall has made his decision. Now let him enforce it." (Steele would make this statement in lieu of having the offending judge crippled or killed.)Joe Steele, pg. 160. Andrew Jackson in "Must and Shall" A statue of Andrew Jackson stood in Jackson Square in New Orleans, the city of Jackson's great victory in 1815. FBS agent Neil Michaels saw the statue when he arrived on a secret mission in 1942. By order of the city's first military governor Benjamin Butler, the statue bore the inscription "The Union must and shall be preserved", a paraphrase of Jackson's famous statement "Our Federal Union, it must be preserved." Andrew Jackson in Southern Victory When the Confederate States Supreme Court, led by Chief Justice James McReynolds, struck down President Jake Featherston's dam building project as unconstitutional, Featherston paraphrased Andrew Jackson stating: "James McReynolds has made his decision, now let him enforce it!"The Victorious Opposition, pg. 67. Andrew Jackson in The Two Georges As Governor-General of the North American Union, Andrew Jackson enforced the British Empire's abolition of slavery in 1834. In 1995, his portrait was one of a number of former Governors-General displayed in America's Number 10 in Victoria.The Two Georges, p. 430 PB, 281 HC. Literary comment While Governor-General Jackson's first name is not given, the description of his face as "grim," and his general time frame, make fairly clear that the authors intended to describe Andrew Jackson. See Also *Andrew Jackson at the Eric Flint Wiki References Category:Historical Figures Category:Americans Category:1760s Births (OTL) Category:1840s Deaths (OTL) Category:Democratic Party Presidential Nominees (OTL) Category:Died of Cardiovascular Illness (OTL) Category:Generals Category:Governors-General of the North American Union Category:Infectious Disease Deaths (OTL) Category:Joe Steele Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Military Governors Category:Must and Shall Characters Category:Presidents of the United States (OTL) Category:Revolutionaries Category:Soldiers of the American Revolution Category:Soldiers of the War of 1812 Category:The Two Georges Characters Category:United States Senators (OTL) Category:Unsuccessful Presidential Candidates (OTL) Category:Would-Be Assassinations (OTL) Category:Southern Victory Characters Category:Historical Figures with Alternate Nationalities Category:Widowed People (OTL) Category:Freemasons Category:Smokers